Misery Adores Company
by Klelthin Delargivic
Summary: Delta's adventures throughout the ruined city of Rapture prove to be dangerous, yet rewarding. When his rescuing of Little Sisters calls down one of the first of many Big Sisters from her perch and he is forced to fight her... just what might happen? *Contains swearing and gore, be warned. First story; Read/Review, give feedback and tell me what to work on. Would be appreciated!


**A/N; Hi, guys. First story I've posted here in entirety; extremely nervous for how it turns out, and if it's any good. Forgive any OOC tendencies or a lack of explanation, but please mention the problems if you notice them and any ways to improve in the future when I attempt to post more of this kind of stuff.**

**Sorry, again, if it's not that great. Read 'n review if you'd like, it'd be greatly appreciated.**

**Onward!**

* * *

The city could be seen as relatively comfortable, and perhaps cozy... if not for the hordes of hateful drug-ridden homicidal maniacs that wished for his loss of life.

Delta, having previously been stripped of his humanity in a series of vile experiments upon him and then the loss of his true daughter, has been shot in the head and survives a plethora of occasions one might never think possible if not for his 'gift'. Being thrust into a reinforced, heavy diving suit and after ten years, being thrust into the city of sin, Rapture, he has found himself in very dangerous predicaments many a time before.

Though, nothing had truly prepared him... for this.

After rescuing one of the small Little Sisters, he sends her along on her way. Delta's minor peaceful serenity is then torn apart in one fell swoop as a familiar screeching soars through the air. 'Oh, not again...' The half-human has little time to think as a stark fear-instilling agile body drops into view.

The setting of a luxurious bar room is a strange touch for a battleground, but Delta cannot object; the bar structures would serve him well if he utilizes them correctly. As the Big Sister lurches into battle, intent to kill bare, the Daddy stands poised to repel her.

And repel her, he does. Side-stepping her dash, he swings a fist around and clips her helmet. Staggering to the side from impact, her mask flares red and Delta grunts as his does likewise. Dragging his foot back in comparison to that of a bull, he charges. Slamming into her, he knocks her back and sends her sprawling. As she collides with the wall, her limbs grip the metal beam and quickly steady herself. Lobbing a fireball past his head, the giant's surprise is palpable as he remains untouched - but he takes no time to dawdle. Drawing his drill from his arsenal, the machine whirs to life against his hand and he launches himself forward. The Sister flinches, but manages to jump over him. As she lands, Delta spins. His spare plasmid arm swipes around; barren of supernatural energy. He snatches his adversary forcefully by her shoulder and plows her into the ground before him.

Delta looms over his enemy in triumph. As he raises his arm to deliver the final blow, quiet sounds of timid fear become audible. His hand falls short of its intended target. 'Is she... whimpering?'

The Big Sister, having been deftly and blatantly bested in combat with no hope of resistance, lays pinned underneath him, unable to defend herself. Human fear overtakes her, and she shuts her eyes and quivers, shuddering and shaking in terror beneath her to-be executioner.

Delta frowns. 'She is... aware, of her existence. Like myself... She is not like the Splicers who so readily die. Strange...' He gazes at his kill for a minute, guilt and human reasoning overtaking his screaming sense to end her. 'I can't. I refuse.'

Glazing her over, he notes the small seeping pool of blood beneath her left shoulder presumably from the force of his fingers digging into her suit. The giant's mask turns from a blood red to calm amber. "...Hurt."

The Sister's eyes slowly pry open as her ears twitch within her helmet. Did the rogue Daddy just... speak? Why didn't he kill her brutally like Mother said he would?

Two first aid kits fall beside the Sister, and her attention swivels to them, and then back to her enemy. Was he giving her a way to mend herself? She just tried to kill him!

"...Heal." His voice comes slowly and with great focus as he utters the word, attempting to defeat his feral grunts and groans that he was forced to rely on most of the time. "Mend... wound."

The Sister's mask turns from the angry red to a calm, confused yellow. He was... sparing her? Why? Her helmet tilts in body language, and the Daddy steps off her. He trudges slowly to the middle of the bar, where a seat lay in moderate condition, and he settles into it. Drawing his heavy feet up habitually, he lays them on the bar table as he eyes her. He crosses his arms and his fingers interlock as his helmet changes to a serene green.

Minutes pass as the two stare into one another, and the Sister slowly reaches for the med kits. Popping open their contents, she takes the liquid inside and begins tenderly tending to herself. Finding discomfort on the floor, she gently rises to her feet and glances about the room; her fire and his drill had trashed nearly all the seats besides the one her enemy had now taken.

Enemy... could he be called that? He was supposed to be a deranged malfunctioning beast who knew little other than to kill and massacre the world. He supposedly murdered her little sisters, but upon seeing the happy jubilance of the ones he turned, and those that traveled with him... it became difficult to peg him as anything but a gentle giant.

The Sister swallowed silently. 'Here goes nothing...,' she thinks. Stepping toward the mountain of destruction, she walks cautiously and nervously. He makes no moves. Standing beside his seat, she watches in surprise as he shifts over for her. Lowering herself into the squishy, comfortable seat, she eyes him curiously. Allowing a gentle sound to come from an unknown place within her, she groans lowly in question and inspects him as she finishes tending to her shoulder.

"You... did not want this. Neither... did I. You are not... my enemy."

Behind her mask, her eyebrows raise. 'Didn't... want this?' Her eyes light in knowing as his voice comes. "To be... a monster..."

She nods, and her helmet tilts as she stares down at her body. Her eyes wander over the suit she has become trapped within, and her mask turns a dark shade of saddened blue.

An arm wraps around her, and she jumps as she is pulled against Delta. Her head swivels to watch him, and his light green blinks twice in response.

'This man doesn't want to end us... he just wants his daughter back.' Her eyes widen in realization as she watches the gargantuan. The two sit in silence for an indefinite time, and the Sister's eyes begin to droop. Nestling into her new acquaintance, she drifts off in a serenity that was subconsciously understandable. She feels... safe.

Delta's hand rubs the arm of his newfound friend, and his hidden mouth curls in content. It was not entirely understandable why he felt this way, but... he did not object. The entire region around them had been wiped of Splicers for now - mainly due to their constant intent to attack him, and peace came to him. For the first time since his separation from Eleanor, he did not feel lonely. He felt... happy. Why was this? The person who now nestled against him was his enemy - or so she seemed to believe. However... it came to him almost in clairvoyance that her outlook has changed; especially since she seemed comfortable enough to fall asleep and use him as a pillow.

Companionship was rare for one such as him - after all, his infrequent interactions with Tenenbaum and Sinclair were not done out of friendly intent. He knew they utilized his goals solely for their own, and as such; they only contacted him when they needed to.

In truth, Delta at many a point wished he was dead, or that he had no sentience. He did not like these emotions that constantly could overtake him... they were rather painful. His loneliness could not be halted as everyone he met feared him, attacked him, or died. He brings a path of death wherever he goes...

And yet, he managed to spare and befriend one who has become just like him. A satisfaction and hope wells up inside him, and he strokes his friend's arm comfortingly as her hoarse breathes fall behind that familiar mask. She nuzzles into his chest, and her body cozies against his. His eyes half-lid as fatigue comes to him, and although he tries to fend off the coming rest, he fails. His last memories are the soft breathing of the Sister sleeping against him, and the warmth that she brings.

* * *

"Help! Get away! Daddy!"

Delta's eyes fly open as the body at his side twists simultaneously. The Sister pushes off him, flipping backward as she turns to instinctively search for who would attack one of her little sisters. Delta hops off the seat with his rivet gun in hand as his fatherly instinct comes. Standing side by side, the two glance at one another and then nod. Charging forward, they round the corner exiting the bar and race down the halls into a group of newly arrived Splicers huddled around a lost Little Sister.

Delta butts one onto the floor with his rivet gun and slams his boot down, crushing the first with ease. The Sister roars, her claws and blade bared as she slashes through the first two before her as though they were wheat. The Splicers howl in confusion as they stagger past the little one and turn to meet the ferocious pair.

"What the fuck?! A Daddy AND a Sister?!" one howls, but his head is quickly removed as a rivet flies through it. The Splicers stand frozen incomprehensibly as they watch the duo cut through their ranks.

"Run! Run for your lives!" The Splicers scatter in fear as Delta plows through the crowd with his trusty drill. Cutting through three, his head jerks to inspect the four scattering to his right. He groans in command to his partner, who understands the order easily as she cleaves off the arms of an unfortunately slow Splicer. Kicking off the floor, she torpedoes into the crowd and begins the onslaught as Delta ducks a wrench swinging for his helmet. Head-butting the Splicer, he brings him to his knees. Channeling his energy into his fist, fires begin to crackle from his left hand as he unleashes hellfire upon the assailant. A scream is cut short as the body burns to a crisp nearly instantly, and Delta spins to look down at the little one. His ears twitch as the last few either scamper out of sight or are cut down by the Sister, and he lowers himself to a knee. Holding out his hand after extinguishing the fire, his mask flashes green once in friendly assurance, and the girl giggles at him.

"Daddy AND Sister came to save me? My heroes! I can always count on them! They're better than the other ones..." She takes his hand, and he hoists her onto his shoulder as his mask now glows a light, happy green. The Sister enters the room, batting her hands against her thighs. Her eyes center on the little girl and relief comes to her, as she then wanders up to grab Delta's shoulder. The giant hops in surprise, and a quiet giggle of satisfaction comes from her throat as she watches the big teddy bear pivot on his heel to stare at her. The little one laughs. "Daddy doesn't seem used to Sister."

The two eye her, and then one another. 'Well, what now...?' Delta eyes his newfound partner, who shrugs. Silence settles, and the little one grumbles and pats Delta's arm. "Come on! Let's go find angels! Go that way!" She directs the two happily as they scramble off on her orders. She smiles pleasantly and hums to herself while the pair share an unspoken conversation.

The Sister grabs his arm and squeezes it reassuringly, and her mask flashes green once to mimic the giant's past actions. 'We will decide after the little one is gone...' He nods in understanding, and the two set off to tend to their little girl's desires.

* * *

Finishing off a series of Splicers, the duo nods to one another pleasantly as the little sister hums along, dancing ahead of them happily. She sings a tune long forgotten as Delta and his companion wander together stride for stride. The Daddy stares off ahead after the little one, oblivious to the inquisitive stare of the Sister. Her head is tilted as she inspects his movements; for one known for being a deranged homicidal killing machine, she quickly has come to acknowledge most of that is hyped fallacy.

The man is much different from what she had imagined, and he was... alluring. She liked being so close to him; he was much different from the other mindless guardians that towered over her sisters. He was... alive. He wasn't mindless. He was... nice.

Delta, becoming aware of his partner's prolonged stare, stretches his left hand and grabs hers. Squeezing it gently, she jumps as her helmet flashes a brighter yellow than the usual amber in curiosity. He points at her mask, and then at himself, earning a pink tint in her mask from his companion. His amusement is blatant as she stamps her foot in annoyance, and a low sound comparable to that of a chuckle echoes from his suit. The Sister straightens, her light turning a warm green once more. He was far from emotionless - he was not like anything that Mother had said he was.

Her sister, whom both had temporarily forgotten about, dances up to Delta, swaying her arms back and forth. "Daddy! Daddy! I found an angel! Hurry, hurry!" He reaches forward, patting her head warmly as he nods, and his other hand gently squeezes his partner's before releasing her. Following after the little one, the Daddy disappears and leaves the contemplative Sister to herself. Why were these feelings coming over her? This sense of... content? Why hadn't she felt this while working for the Family? Why ...did the thought of the Family agitate her?

Her thoughts travel to the last half a day's events. Throughout the short journey post the battle with her new partner, she has been shown more attention and more care and kindness than her entire life prior to meeting this supposed 'enemy'. His actions and behavior far differed from that of what she had been told, and frankly... all of it consisted of lies or biased truths.

Where did any of it come from? Why was this man such a threat? Because he wanted to retrieve his own personal little one? Because he wanted to help those that he had come across? Or was it because he... wasn't a mindless slave? Because he had a heart...?

These thoughts confused the Sister, making her grab her diving helmet irritably with one of her hands. She sighs, shaking her head as her ears perk to the sound of bloodshed. Delta must be helping the little one gather. Trailing down the hall, she watches from a distance his combat style and movements. His main concern is that of the Little Sister as she gathers, as he half-ignores the bullets that pellet him... He stands towering over her as his rivet gun fires blazing bullet after blazing bullet into the heads of assaulting Splicers with ease. His mask is a burning, fiery hellish red, but his stance and body language prove he kills not for enjoyment, but out of necessity; out of protection; out of defense.

He's been all alone, the sole true enemy of the entire city... for so long. Even his partners that the Family knew existed did not seem fond of him. He had no one save his daughter who had been torn from him, the Little Sisters he frequently protected and rescued... but now, he had her.

An unexplainable defensiveness came to the Sister; a desire that she could not pinpoint the origin of. She desired to be at his side and to be his company. To be his partner. She had a desire to... be his daughter, as well.

Jealousy came to her. She wanted to be Eleanor. She wanted to be the only one in this world that Delta needed. And... she still could be, if she tried hard enough.

As she mentally commands it, the blade hidden within her left wrist slides out in its usual menacing form, and she leaps forward into combat as her shriek pierces the minds and hearts of those that would attack _her_ Delta, _her_ Mr. Bubbles. The blade quickly slices through the first Splicer as she channels her telekinesis power in her other hand, pulling another into her grasp. The claws on her suit clench forcefully around the chest of the second victim, and she cries in pain as the Sister's puncturing fingers tear into her heart. Kicking the Splicers off her blade and hand, she cranes her neck around and ducks a flying pipe as it barely swipes over her head. Switching her plasmid to that of fiery inferno, she launches an obliterating fireball down the hall. Four unsuspecting Splicers are caught without time to run as their bodies are instantly incinerated, their cries drowned out in fire.

Delta's head swivels as he stares at his companion's entry; albeit grateful, he finds himself confused. Brushing it off until later, he draws out his drill and slams into a Splicer towering over his little one, and cleanly tears the man in half. Hopping back, electricity balls in his hand and a bolt of lightning rips through his veins and out into the air; the bolt then pierces a nearby unlucky female Splicer as her organs singe from the impact, and she cries out in agony as Delta swipes at her with his drill. Life instantly ended, she spins into the wall and slumps dead against the metal. A pipe slams into the back of his head, and he howls in pain as a Splicer latches onto him. Flailing as he anticipates another strike, it never arrives as the Sister pounces on his attacker - who is swiftly and brutally murdered beyond that of the normal ferocity. Delta's gratitude is blatant, but he catches something... warmer, in the Sister's behavior towards him. Her screen flashes green for a moment, and then off into the fray she leaps once more.

The Little Sister jumps in excitement as she draws the needle finally from the 'angel'. Sipping some of the Adam from the syringe, she calls out to the large Daddy. "Daddy! I finished! I've been a good girl! Are you going to take me home?"

Firing a final rivet into the last of the Splicers, Delta pauses for a moment to reload and stops, watching the Sister. She tears through the last batch as though it were nothing with blade and plasmid alike. Turning to watch him from her pile of corpses, her screen flashes green once again - and yet, a pinkish red tint is applied to it. Delta returns the motion happily as she marches up beside him and grabs his left hand in her own. The Daddy smiles, content as he reaches down to pick the little one up. She nestles onto his shoulder, sleeping soundly as he leads the two females to the vent. As the little one smiles at him, the elder steps back in fascination. His hand lights in a purplish pinkish glow, and the girl is engulfed in light as the Adam slug inside her is destroyed. Light flashes, and a small regular child stands before Delta, bowing.

"Thank you...," she says, before climbing into the vent. Delta steps back, smiling, as he turns to his awestruck companion.

'He doesn't kill them... he saves them.'

She watches her Mr. Bubbles with interest as he glances about, and then focuses on her. He cocks his head and his amber light flashes brighter once. The Sister smiles in understanding, and her screen grows bright green. She tackles Delta, catching him off-guard as she hugs him tight; her arms hooked underneath his arms with her warm body pressed in his center. He emits a sound of pleasant joy; his arms wrapping about her as he snuggles her form against his. The two metal half-humans stand as one for what feels like an eternity, unknown to anything else but one another as they settle warmly in embrace.

After, logically about five minutes, Delta and his companion break their warm hug, and the man studies his partner for the first time since they embarked on their journey together. She is dressed down in a diving suit similar to his, yet the material is thinner and lighter than that of a Daddy suit. Her diving helmet is similar to his, but smaller, and the entire suit is done over in blackish brownish colors. Her womanly figure, he now notes, indicates her age somewhere in her late teens to early adulthood. His visor turns up to focus on her helmet, which he notes her glass glows a pink color. 'She is blushing?'

She takes his hand as she notices his gaze, hugging it against herself in content. Her Mr. Bubbles... only hers. She refuses to share him. If it meant to the ends of Rapture and beyond, or to death... she didn't care anymore. This was _her_ Mr. Bubbles.

Delta smiles, his spare hand outstretching to rub her shoulder lovingly. She lowers her helmet, and he does the same as the two metal domes rest gently against one another. A thousand conversations come between them as they nestle close.

Breaking apart finally, the two remain hand-in-hand as they make their way forward. Delta's love for his new companion is blatant, and the affection is returned by the Sister. He smiles, his screen flashing a bright green - she nuzzles into his arm, happily clinging to him.

Affection is found in the most unlikely of places - and Delta couldn't argue that he is happy that it did. If all this hell brought his loving companion to his side forevermore... that suited him just fine.

* * *

**Hope it was okay for a start, I intend to either re-do this at a later point or do something with more detail/plot to it. Expect more in the future; either different stories or renditions. If you have any suggestions, comments, or anything along those lines - feel free to review or send me a message and I can get to it when I'm able.**

**Bye for now; poppin' out!**


End file.
